


And We'll Go Dancing

by oratorio



Series: Smuggler's Run [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Arguing, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/pseuds/oratorio
Summary: Sara is still angry with Reyes, even after their cave tryst.  She still has a lot to say.  It turns out that he has something to say to her, too.  Something that takes her by surprise.More sexy times with our favourite smuggler ahead.  It gets emotional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing a whole load of other more important things, but I am Reyes trash, so here you go.

Sara’s head was spinning, and not just because of the sex.

That had been… unexpected. Incredible, even. It had made her body dissolve into puddles and run through the cracks of the granite. Her muscles ached still, as if she had been taken apart and prodded before being put back together. Small spots of tender skin reminded her of the places where she had been pushed up against the sharp rockface.

It had been too easy to do. Too easy to look at the yearning on Reyes’ face, the fear he failed to hide in his eyes that she was going to turn him away with a harsh word.

“I… liked the way you looked at me.”

Not for the first time, the swagger had faded and the bright confidence had cracked. For a moment, she’d forgotten the lies and the obfuscation - and a moment was all it had taken. Now, she was wondering if she had been weak.

The feeling was uncomfortable, and alien. She needed to sort her head out. Perhaps going to see him was a bad idea, but it was the only one she had.

She wasn’t in the mood for Tartarus, either. Her brain seemed to dance inside her skull to the bassline thumping of the music, and her eyes flickered with the vibrant, violet sweeps of light which cast her skin in a sickly hue. She was glad that Reyes’ room was soundproof, and she sighed as the door slid closed behind her. A moment of relief, before she had to face up to the man in front of her, waiting patiently on the sofas with a look of curiosity on his face.

Sara swung herself down on to the cushions beside him.

“Bit shabby here for Kadara’s new leader, isn’t it?”

Reyes gave her a crooked smile. “Come on, now, Sara. I’m not one for fancy shows of power. You know I prefer to operate from the shadows.”

Sara snorted. “Don’t I know it. Anything else you’re hiding from me that I ought to know about?”

“I thought we’d got past this.” Reyes’ eyebrows drew together as he watched her carefully, as if she was a predator about to pounce.

Sara ran a hand through her fringe and sighed. “It’s not that simple.”

“It was simple enough when you were calling out my name,” Reyes said.

“Reyes.” Sara shook her head. “I don’t regret what happened. I don’t hate you for shooting Sloane - though I might respect you a little less for how you did it. It was the right thing to do, I know that. But…”

“But you’re angry I didn’t tell you.”

She nodded. “It still feels like you used me, like I was a pawn in your game. I’d have supported you, but you didn’t trust me enough to tell me what was going on. It’s hard for me to deal with that.”

“There was so much at stake, Sara,” Reyes said, reaching out to grab her hand. She flinched, but allowed him to wrap his fingers around hers. “I never meant to get you tangled up in all of this, not the way it happened. When I saw you there… I almost didn’t go through with it.”

“But you did.”

“I knew I wouldn’t get another chance like that. Some things are bigger than personal feelings.”

“Like power,” Sara said bitterly.

Reyes exhaled, and when he spoke his voice was low and soft. “Like stopping a woman who ruled by fear. Like stopping people being beaten in the streets. Like stopping people being controlled through addiction. I know I’m not perfect Sara, far from it. I’m not a good man, but I’m better than that tyrant ever was. I can make Kadara a better place. And I can make it a place for the Initiative, too. I want the outpost here, I want us to work together.”

Sara met his eyes, searching them for the truth. He gazed back openly, his face relaxed.

“I just wish we’d worked together - properly - from the start,” she said quietly.

Reyes began to move his thumb in circles across her palm. She shivered.

“I should have told you,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Not knowing…” Sara said, staring at the ceiling above his head, “well, it made me feel like I’d never been the one in control.”

“You need that control,” he said, a statement rather than a question.

“Yes.” She looked directly at him again, her eyes glittering in the half-light of his room. “That’s always been an issue for me. And you took that away.”

Reyes dropped her hand and shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his feet. “I can’t change that now. I did what I thought was best. I was wrong. All I can say is I am so sorry, Sara. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?” He raised his eyes to hers, and she saw him blink quickly several times.

She laughed softly. “You’re not that difficult to read, Reyes.”

“Damn.” His lips quirked in a brief smile. “So, Sara. Where does all this leave… us?”

She reached out for his hand again, squeezing it gently.

“I’d like to move past this,” she told him, her stomach fluttering as she saw the hopeful look which flashed over his face. “Just, no more lies, okay? No more secrets.”

“No more,” he said with a nod. “I promise you that.”

They sat in silence for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Sara,” Reyes said eventually, his cheeks darkening. “There’s something I had planned for when you came by, something I would still like to do.”

“Is that so?”

He fiddled with his omnitool and the low strains of a smoky jazz number filled the room. She raised an eyebrow.

“I neglected you on our first date,” he said, standing and offering her his hand. “How about we fix that?”

Sara chuckled. “Well, well. I never knew you had a romantic streak.”

Reyes pulled her close, her feet skidding across the floor in her heavy boots. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“I hope you’re planning to tell me all of it,” she murmured.

“Eventually,” he said, smiling. “No more secrets. I promised.”

Their bodies moved together, his hand warm and dry in hers. He was a surprisingly good dancer, she thought, graceful and sensuous. When she stopped thinking about what her feet were doing and looked up into his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Nobody had ever looked at her the way he was now. His eyes were intense, burning into her hotter than a remnant beam, the soft gold of his irises almost hidden by the searing coals of his pupils. He was lust and fire, and she was entirely tangled in his open passion. Her chest swelled painfully and she felt herself stumble. His arm tightened around her waist to steady her.

“It’s these boots,” she muttered sourly. “Can’t exactly foxtrot in them.”

Reyes snickered. “You could always take them off.”

“Okay.”

He led her back to the sofa and, as she sat down, crouched at her feet working at the buckles of her boots. Sara watched him silently as he slid them from her feet and rolled her socks down over her toes. She hoped that her feet weren’t too sweaty and didn’t stink, but even if they did he didn’t seem to care. She sighed as he began to press his fingertips into the soft skin around the arch of her right foot, seeking out those spots which sent shivers through her muscles and turned her into a pliant, woolly-headed mess as she sank deeper into the cushions.

“God Reyes,” she murmured, “you’re good at this.”

He laughed, his eyes sparkling up at her. “And that’s one more thing you know about me now.”

His hands moved over both her feet, stroking and pressing into her skin. Occasionally it tickled, making her writhe and giggle, but mostly it had her sighing and curling her toes as he touched her. Her limbs loosened and became heavy as iron as the tension seeped from her body, the warm pleasure of relaxation sweeping over her. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, listening to Reyes hum low to the sound of the jazz as he worked.

After some minutes, he looked up at her with a wry smile. “It’s not just feet I am good at. Sara.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m just saying, we can go _elsewhere_ and continue this, if you would like.”

Sara felt a rush of heat between her thighs and the telltale ache of arousal begin to twist in her abdomen. There was no doubt what his words meant, and God, she wanted him.

“What’s wrong with here?”

Reyes chuckled. “So eager. But I promised you a date to make up for the first one. What sort of man would I be if I ravished you in this tacky little room, hm? You deserve better.”

Sara returned his laugh. “What, like a cave?”

“I see that I have already got a lot to make up for. What can I say? I haven’t exactly got a great track record when it comes to relationships.”

“Is that what this is, then?”

Reyes reached up and curled his palm around her cheek, holding her gaze. “I had hoped so, Sara. There’s nobody else, and I don’t want this to end. I want to be with you.”

A strange warmth flooded through Sara’s body, as if she had been immersed in a steaming bath. This was not usual for her. She had never really dated – sure, she’d had lots of flings, but nothing which had involved emotion. She’d always run away from anyone who had seemed like they were becoming attached. But Reyes – he was clearly infatuated with her, and was offering himself up to her in the only way he knew how. And, somehow, she didn’t feel afraid.

“I want that, too,” she said, leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead. He let out a long breath, warm and sweet against her neck. “And I want you to come back with me, to the Tempest. Spend the night with me, Reyes? Please?”

He gazed up at her and pushed her cocoa-brown hair away from her eyes. “You don’t even need to ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were breathless and giggling when they fell through the sliding doors of her cabin on the Tempest. Sara was pretty sure that Kallo had seen them sneaking in behind him, and Peebee had whistled loudly as they had dashed through the cargo bay, so that meant that the entire crew would know by now. She found that she didn’t care.

“That went well,” Reyes said, his hair mussed from running and his skin flushed.

“Ah, let them talk,” Sara said. She briefly wondered what Liam would think of it, then pushed the thought to one side. She’d never promised him anything besides that one evening of comfort, anyway.

“You’re not bothered, then, that they know about your awful taste in men?”

“I’ll be the one with the smile on my face in the morning.”

Reyes raised one eyebrow. “You and me both.”

Sara reached out and took his hand. “Come here, Reyes.”

She drew him close to her, tilting her head back as he fitted his body flush against hers, her hand against the curve of his neck as he bent to kiss her.

No matter how many times they did this, she was always shocked at the first press of his lips how tender they were. For someone who lived the way he did, in the darkness and chill of the slums, where theft and killing were ordinary parts of the day, she would have expected roughness, but it was far from the truth. His mouth was soft and warm, and his skin was like velvet. She found that she wanted to be touching him everywhere, all at once, her body singing for contact. She murmured his name into his mouth as she began to take tiny steps backwards, towards the bed, pulling him in her wake like the tail of a comet.

“Ah, Sara,” he said, his voice cracking. “You have no idea…”

She pressed her lips against his again, cutting him off, before pulling back to mutter, “Oh, I think I do.”

Her knees hit the edge of her mattress, and she folded herself down on to the bed, bringing him with her. His eyes were blown wide, his skin flushed to a burnished copper, his lips parted as he lay beside her propped up on one elbow, watching her wriggle out of her shirt. She wanted to stop time in this moment and freeze forever the expression on his face as she bared herself to him. Nobody had ever looked at her the way Reyes did. He stared at her as if he was memorising every inch of her body, every movement she made. As if she was the most beautiful work of art in the museum, as if she was sunlight warming his soul.

He was the beautiful one, she thought, as she moved over his body and began to undo the straps of his jacket. He knew he was handsome, but it was more than that. She’d met plenty of handsome men over the years, but none of them clutched at her heart like this one.

He said her name again as she began to run her fingers down the centre of his chest, feeling the fine dark hairs tickle against her palm. She pressed her hand against him, feeling his heartbeat fluttering like a trapped moth. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip as she leaned down and ran her tongue across one nipple before pressing light kisses down his torso.

“Ahhh,” he said on a loose breath, his chest rising and falling, one hand curling in the sheets as the other reached for her hair and began to stroke through her dark locks. Sara thought that his gentle sighs and moans were the best sound she had ever heard. She wanted more of them, and so she unzipped his pants and slid them down around his feet before rising up to hover her mouth over his groin.

He was already hard, the fabric of his underwear stretching around him, and she felt him twitch as she leaned forward to press her lips against the warm cotton. She held herself in position for a heartbeat, heated breath tickling through the fabric, before hooking her fingers into the elastic of his waistband and tugging the briefs down.

This was the first time she had truly seen him naked, properly looked at him, and she took her time dragging her gaze down his body, taking in his form. He was lightly toned – sturdy rather than muscular – strong thighs, a beautifully rounded butt. His skin was the shade of cinnamon toasted almonds, and it seemed to glimmer in the light of her room. Dark hairs scattered across his chest, meeting in a finer, thicker line down past his navel, before culminating in a thicket of black curls at his groin. His cock stood proud from his body, the velveteen skin covering it seeming to pulse as she stared.

“Sara, your mouth is open,” Reyes said.

Her teeth clicked together as she closed her mouth and turned her eyes to his. He lay on his back against her pillows, his arms folded behind his head, watching her with unconcealed amusement.

“Like what you see?” He narrowed his eyes and grinned at her, his lips crimping lopsidedly. She loved his smile. It made something in her stomach curl into a tight ball.

“I was wondering if you taste as good as you look,” Sara said, her cheeks flushing hot.

“That’s quite the cheesy line,” Reyes said with a chuckle. “But I’m not complaining.”

“You’re just as bad,” Sara retorted. “’Like what you see’? Seriously?”

Reyes snorted. “Feel free to find out the answer to your question, Sara.”

Sara drew her bottom lip through her teeth as she leaned over him, scenting his skin, warm spice over smoke and gun oil. She had lost count of the times she had done this for other men. This felt different, though, less mechanical. She wanted to make him feel good, to feel him come undone beneath her, to bask in the pleasure that she brought to him. She _cared_ about how it was for him, rather than being a passport to getting what she wanted from someone.

Reyes let out a heavy breath as her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock. She smiled and began to press wet, open-mouthed kisses along his shaft, alternating with a swirl of her tongue around the head. Her fingers stroked soft circles against the delicate skin at the top of his legs, making him squirm as her caress shifted into the juncture of his groin and down between his thighs. He whined, a strange and high noise from the back of his throat, which sent a shard of electric heat straight through her centre. Slowly, she took him in her mouth and ran her lips down his length as he gasped and jerked his hips before settling back against the soft mattress with a sigh and a whisper of her name.

Sara closed her eyes, breathing in Reyes’ natural fragrance, feeling the velvety stiffness of him slide against her tongue as she took him in, tasting the tang of sweat and the heat of his arousal. She had always felt sexy when she did this to someone, always felt powerful and wanted. She’d never felt as turned on as this, though, never felt the wet heat of her own need pooling slick between her thighs. She hummed in pleasure as she moved over him, causing him to whimper and his body to tauten as he fought to control himself.

“Sara, please,” he burst out eventually, his voice rough and husky, his fingers tugging at her hair. “I want to be inside you. Please.”

She pulled back with a smile, wiping her glossy lips with the back of one hand. Reyes tried to lurch up from the bedsheets, his arms winding around her waist, but she pushed him back down with the heel of her palm.

“Lie down,” she told him, and he lay back against the pillows with a wide smile. She straddled him, undulating her hips against his body, sliding his cock through her folds as he gasped and begged her with his eyes.

“Say it,” she said, looking down at him with a smirk on her face.

Reyes swallowed hard and looked at her desperately, his mouth sagging open. He looked as if he was about to implode.

“Say it,” she said again, poised over him, the head of his cock resting against her entrance.

“God, I love you, Sara,” he said brokenly, his breaths coming in short pants.

That wasn’t what she had been expecting. It hit her like a bullet and cut through her flesh like an incendiary round, setting her aflame. The words burned her from the inside out, and his body beneath her swam out of focus for a moment before she blinked hard and pulled back into herself. There was an odd tightness in her chest which seemed to swell and throb as she sank down on to him, taking him deep inside her.

He was incredible. She could feel him against every part of her, feel the press and drag of his cock as she rolled her hips slowly. His eyes were dark and hot, his hands reaching out to circle her waist as she shifted her body atop his. It was easy to fall into a rhythm, his hips snapping up to meet her movements, the friction of him sending tendrils of pleasure curling through her body. When he slid one hand down her body, curling over one breast before tracing a line down her belly, through the thatch of hair between her legs, she gasped and ground herself against his fingers. He pressed into her, drawing small tight circles against her clit as she rode him. God, it was too much. She felt like she was climbing a mountain, rising higher and higher, all the while a step away from a terrifying fall.

_I love you._

The words rang in her head, her brain repeating them through the haze of desire that clouded her mind. Words that she had only ever heard from her mother, words that she had never believed she would hear from anyone else. That wasn’t the sort of person she was.

_Was it?_

She looked down at Reyes beneath her, his face crumpling with the effort to keep control, his eyes molten as he met her gaze. She knew, in that moment, that he meant it. It wasn’t a heat of the moment exclamation. He swam out of focus again. Oh, God. She rubbed a hand across her eyes and swallowed hard.

“Sara,” he murmured, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. “You okay?”

“I…” she said, her throat dry and full of air. “Just fuck me, Reyes, please.”

He paused then, for a moment. Met her eyes with his, a question in them that she didn’t want to answer.

“Please,” she said again, grinding herself down on him. He groaned and grabbed her hips, pulling her backwards before flipping her over on to the bed and entering her again, hard and fast. Her legs curled over his shoulders as he pounded into her, breathing harshly against her neck. She wailed and said his name, clamping down on him as she felt her body ache and swell, the pressure inside her building to new heights. When her orgasm burst over her, it felt as if her entire body had turned into stardust. Her vision darkened and her limbs became so shaky that they felt as if they were detaching from her. She was only barely aware of Reyes following her into his own peak, holding her tightly as he spent himself within her, mumbling words in a language she could not decipher.

For a short while, they remained in that position, her body curled into his, his face looking down at hers. Then she wriggled and he shifted away from her, letting out a long sigh as he settled beside her and pulled a sheet over their damp bodies.

In the quiet of the room, Sara felt tears win the fight, swelling into her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. This was all a mess, she thought. Her chest was tight, her thighs ached, her stomach felt as if she was heading down a gravity well at a hundred miles per hour.

“Sara.” She heard Reyes’ voice as if it was coming from another galaxy. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, blinking furiously. “You’re crying.”

She snorted. “Good spot, genius.”

His brows knitted. “What did I do?”

She looked into his face, his expression worried and fearful. When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She shook her head violently in the hope that he would know it wasn’t him, _it wasn’t him_ , she was the problem, her head was the problem.

When she felt his arms go around her and pull her into the warmth of his chest, when she felt his lips against her hair, she cried even harder. He held her there until the tears stopped, until she subsided into wet hiccups.

 _Idiot_ , she told herself, as her cheek pressed against his skin. _Fool. You don’t cry, remember? You kill things._

Eventually, she pulled back with a watery smile. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you going to tell me what it was all about?” Reyes asked, his expression one of a man bracing himself for bad news.

Sara swallowed hard and met his gaze. She wasn’t going to be scared of this. She wasn’t supposed to be scared of anything.

“What you said to me… you meant it. Didn’t you?”

Okay, it sounded more feeble than she’d wanted it to, more insecure. But at least it was out there.

“When I told you that I loved you?” Reyes’ tone was casual, as if the words were no big deal. Sara nodded.

Reyes pushed his hand through her hair, drawing it away from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her temple softly. His voice, when it came, was a warm breath in her ear.

“We agreed no secrets, remember?”


End file.
